


CamMan.live: We've Got Your Man

by McReap-me-now-76 (SkordeSoldat)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: CamsiteAU, Double Penetration, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Sounding, They're All Vers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29453727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkordeSoldat/pseuds/McReap-me-now-76
Summary: Jesse's popular on CamMan.com, he's got a pretty good fanbase. A few years ago he found an older man on the site, S0ldi3r76, and has been lusting after him and his cameraman ever since.Jack and Gabriel were discharged after going through Hell (and some Experiments). Morrison got bored not being in combat with Reyes anymore and started streaming on a CamMan as a joke. Neither he nor Gabriel ever thought he'd get as popular as he did.Sometimes, being Horny (and lucky) can do good things for a man, but post-nut clarity can be a real bitch too.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 22
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1: Jesse

**Author's Note:**

> I got this [commission](https://twitter.com/pencilvesser/status/1302272448948318219) of the three of them all pierced up and the pose gave me Porn Set vibes. That gave me an idea and the start of this whole thing.
> 
> The goal for this fic will be them eventually meeting each other and getting together. And it will eventually lead to them having a Porn shoot together (and being in love because I'm just a sap).
> 
> (I suck at titles, please take it for what it is)

Dropping onto his worn out couch, Jesse dug his phone out of his pocket to check the time. He knew it hadn’t started yet, but he did like to be in the chatroom early. It was always fun to see the stunningly handsome man be confused by the same tech he’s used for almost three years now, but the man behind the camera with the sexy voice always took over for him, becoming the director when someone gave tips to see Soldier in a new position or using a toy.

McCree grabbed his laptop off the coffee table, balancing it on his lap as he woke it up and launched the browser. Pressing the C key, he watched as the bar auto filled with the link he went to almost every other day: _camman.live/model/S0ldi3r76_

Clicking into the chatroom, he noticed a few regulars were here with him. Scrolling down the page, he found the purple wishlist link he’d clicked so many times and opened it in a new tab, scrolling down to make sure no one had bought the toy he wanted to order.

This dildo was _big_ , bigger than any he'd seen him use before, but all McCree could imagine was Soldier on all fours, the cameraman pushing and pulling the giant dildo in and out, getting a good close up as Soldier's hole stretched around the monster. The view of his gaping hole as the cameraman pulled it out to finger him some before shoving it back in hard and fast.

Maybe, _maybe_ , he could try asking how much it would cost to have the cameraman himself fuck Soldier.

Shaking his head, Jesse clicked back to the cam tab and watched the little countdown as he grabbed an earbud to use.

_30 seconds_

He could see the chatroom had started to fill up. It reminded him of his own cam streams when he'd be waiting beforehand and see some regulars join.

_10 seconds_

Counting down with it, he set the laptop on the coffee table and started undoing his shirt's top few buttons for some breathing room as he leaned back.

The screen flashed black for a second, and then there 76 was, shirtless and relaxing on his couch. He'd seen the scars on his body a thousand times now, but he still ran his gaze over them like he was looking for new ones. Stopping at his face, he traced the diagonal scar across it before resting on the greys at his temples that were spreading just a little more into his bright, blonde hair. 

Tonight Soldier was wearing a pair of tight, dark grey sweatpants, his erection outlined against the fabric. One foot was on the floor and his other was up on the couch, giving the camera a direct view of his crotch.

He watched as the blue eyes flicked from the camera to behind it and back, a small grin spreading as the cameraman cleared his throat and the gravelly voice said, "You're live."

Jesse McCree wanted those eyes on him. Wanted to see that smile in person. To kiss those lips. He'd never seen the cameraman, but he knew he wanted him from his voice alone.

Goddammit he wanted them both so bad.

But they didn't even know he existed.

"Hey guys, how have you all been since the last show?"

The voice was more than familiar by now. Rough. He sounded like a lifetime smoker. But that was part of the charm he’d guess. An older man, with a rough voice and rough body. It was everything that shouldn’t be attractive, yet it was everything that made him harder than a rock.

Watching the chat as it sped up with an endless scroll of replies, he refreshed the wishlist tab and made sure the dildo was still there. He'd been saving up to buy it, but someone gave him a _substantial_ tip on a private show the other night and now he had more than enough.

"Looks like you've all been doing well! Always nice to see that."

Jesse watched as the names of people who were giving tips flashed at the top of the chat.

"Look, guys, I haven't even _done_ anything yet. Why are you tipping already? At least let me get my dick out first. Or give you a money shot or two so I can really earn it."

Listening to 76 laugh in frustration, he rolled his eyes and clicked on the textbox, then typed: _because youre worth it_.

Jesse pressed enter and went back to his shirt, undoing the rest of the buttons and resting a hand on his crotch, staring at the smile on the man's face as he cupped himself through his jeans.

"Hey there, Deadeye. _Always_ a pleasure to see your name. And just so you know, that includes you too. From now on I want you and everyone else to wait a little before tipping me. Deal?"

Freezing when he heard his profile name, McCree stared at the screen as his cock throbbed hard in his pants. He didn't hear anything after the second sentence, his mind repeating three words.

_He knows me._

Off screen the voice said, "Don't get angry at them about it."

He watched Soldier cross his arms and pout, "But I wanted to give them a show. You even helped me practise it!"

The cameraman had a loud, deep laughing fit before clearing his throat and saying, "Maybe when they learn to wait then."

In that moment he knew he needed to hear that laugh more often. Somehow he'd make it happen.

"Now get naked. They don't get to see the show tonight."

Soldier sighed in agreement and stood, looking at the camera and winking. "I have something else to show you all then."

McCree reached down and undid the button on his jeans, unzipping the fly and sliding his hand inside to cup himself. He watched Soldier take a few steps closer and grab his pecs, staring as he squeezed and worked them, before moving to his nipples, giving the barbells in them ample attention. 

Squeezing his cock hard, he watched as Soldier's hand slid down his chest over his stomach, slipping into the band on the sweats and slowly pulling down, showing his pubes and stopping when the base of his cock was visible.

"You want to see more?"

Jesse started wiggling on the couch, pushing his jeans and briefs down to pool around his ankles. Running a finger down the underside of his cock, he hit each barbell in his ladder before getting to the head and tugging on his Albert. Pulling back his foreskin, he made small jerking motions as his cock came to life.

Bringing his hand up to his mouth, he got some spit on his fingers and smeared it over his cock, slowly starting to stroke himself fully as he stared at the screen, mouth hanging open.

On the screen, Soldier pushed his sweatpants down and tucked the waistband behind his heavy, hairy balls. He grabbed his semi-soft dick and slapped it on his other palm, chuckling as chat lit up with messages.

McCree was staring at the Prince Albert. The man had gone up another size. It was thick and heavy. All he wanted was to touch it, to feel the man fucking his throat and ass with it. His hand started moving faster as his cock leaked at the fantasy.

"How about I get closer…" Soldier got down on his knees, grabbing his cock and pointing it directly at the camera and slightly turning it side to side, "See anything different?"

Leaning forward, Jesse's metal hand slammed on the touchpad a little too hard, clicking the textbox for chat before typing with his index letter by letter: _Got a bigger ring. looks real good._

"You're all right, went up a size and I think we like it."

Jesse watched those beautiful blues look up from the camera, locking with the cameraman's. Off screen the same deep voice as before let out a chuckle, "That we do."

Basic thinking skills now lost to lust, Jesse clicked to the wishlist tab and slammed F5 repeatedly. When the site finally refreshed, he scrolled down and clicked the item he wanted. Getting it in his cart, he saw the note field and was about to start typing, but a wet noise had him switching back to the stream. Soldier was masturbating slowly, hand moving from root to tip every time. Right then he dropped a glob of spit on his cock, letting it run down the length before smearing it with his fist and winking at the camera as he started to fuck his hand, tilting his head back and moaning softly.

Mouth dry and hand slowing down to not blow so soon, Jesse switched back to the other tab and clicked on the note field. Finger typing again, he wrote: _want to see cameraman use this on soldier. close up of hole please. how much to get cameraman to fuck soldier for private show. please. d3ad3y3._

Confirming the note, he upgraded the shipping to 1-Day and placed the order. Switching back to the stream, the man had moved, leaning back against the couch on the floor with his legs spread wide. His hand was moving fast on his cock as the other tugged on his heavy balls, pulling and squeezing them. Soldier looked directly at the camera, smirking as he slowed down and then stopped to play with the heavy ring, the hand on his balls letting go and encircling the base of his cock in a tight ring. Catching his breath, the man asked, "How are you holding up out there? Any of you close? Or are you trying to hold out to come with me, hmmm?"

McCree sat back and started masturbating furiously, his fingers hitting the barballs constantly, pushing him that much faster to the edge.

"We all know I can go all night. So who's going to cum first?"

Jesse's mouth was hanging open and he was panting hard. All he wanted now was for the man to fuck himself on toy. Or blow his load on his chest and stomach to watch it leak down his cum gutters as he fingered it up and ate it. He'd seen it all before at some point, but knew how fucking hot the man looked when he fucked himself and came on a toy.

Soldier released his cock, bringing the hand up to mouth. Winking at the camera, he shoved the first two fingers in his mouth and got them wet, tongue poking out and curling around them as he sucked them inside, ignoring the lube on the floor beside him.

McCree's grip tightened and his hand moved faster as he watched Soldier's fingers rub against his hole. His hand lost its rhythm when they pushed in, scissoring and spreading his hole as he shoved them deep. Jesse watched as Soldier's cock throbbed and started leaking, the way he rolled his lower body and pushed down.

" _Fuck_. Can't wait to use the new prostate massager one of you got me. Tested it the other day, it goes real deep."

He couldn't hold it anymore. Free hand blindly grasping beside him on the couch, he found his phone and double clicked his lock button to launch the camera. Making sure he was getting himself in frame as he recorded, he stopped trying to delay it, mumbling as he worked himself to climax, listening to Soldier's deep groans and moans as he started using the massager on himself.

" _Shit_. So _fuckin'_ close."

His thighs jerked, and then he wordlessly yelled, as he came. He felt the hot streaks of cum on his chest and stomach, one good shot landed on his face, running into his beard. When he stopped twitching and milking himself, he turned the camera to his face and winked, tongue reaching out to lick up what it could by his mouth before he turned it back towards his stomach, running a finger through his cum as it settled in his abs.

Ending the recording, he started taking photos of himself. Grabbing his dick, he took a few shots of it and the ring, the way his cum was still leaking and dripping off it. After getting a few pictures of his cum covered abs and chest, he grabbed his cumrag and started cleaning up, the rough towel making him flinch as he cleaned his oversensitive dick off. Taking a few deep breaths, he said, "Damn, that was a good one. Hope they like it."

As he stood he grabbed his laptop and went to the bathroom, setting it down on the counter and starting the shower. Pulling out the earbud, he turned it off and let the stream play from the speakers as the water heated up. Soldier was still using the massager on himself, his cock rock hard and leaking like a damn faucet. McCree wondered if the man really did have some fucking superhuman stamina to go as long as he does on his streams. Stepping into the shower, he rinsed himself off and started feeling the post-nut clarity.

The note he'd added to the wishlist order came back to him. One line sticking out as his heart started beating harder.

_How much to get the cameraman to fuck soldier for a private show._

"Oh shit."

He didn't mean to _really_ ask about that.

"Oh shit!"

Resting his head against the shower stall's tiled wall, Jesse felt his stomach turn to lead and drop. He'd fucked up. All these years the cameraman had never been on camera. And it seemed like he didn't want to be on camera. 

"Fuck. Me."

Jesse ran his fingers through his hair, pushing it back as he let the hot water spray his face.

"They're gonna hate me."


	2. Chapter 2: Jack and Gabriel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one isn't as long, but I hope y'all like it nonetheless. Next update might take a bit since I've done quite a bit on this and something else the past few days. But I am _very_ excited to have them start talking.

Gabriel watched Jack finish up, fingering himself as he thanked everyone for coming and wished them all a good night. Today he'd gone for about five hours on stream, not his longest, but definitely long enough.

"See you all next time."

Ending the livestream, he looked over at his husband, "It's off."

"Let me go wash up then." Standing, Jack rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck as he crossed to the bathroom, a little limp in his gait. He started the bath water and leaned against the doorframe, watching Gabriel read some of the messages he'd got through the stream, he said, "See how much we earned tonight."

"How much _you_ earned, I think you mean."

Jack sighed and stepped into the steam filled bathroom to turn the water off. "I mean _we_ because we both work during it. I'm just on camera and you're behind it. Wouldn't get the good angles and pictures without you."

Reyes was clicking into the earnings tab, filtering it down to just tonight's stream. "I don't even know why you do this. We get paid more than enough from the military."

As he climbed into the bathtub, Jack laid his head back and relaxed, feeling the hot water warm his muscles. "Do I really need a reason? We went through hell to get these bodies, why shouldn't we use them? Plus, it's pretty damn fun!"

"Tonight was good. Averaged around 12,000 viewers. After you scolded them for tipping so early they slowed down until you started using the toys. That still gets them going. All in all, earned a little over two thousand."

Nodding, Jack whistled low, "Wish they'd just slow down sometimes, it's crazy how fast they pay to see me do something I'd do anyways." He listened as Gabriel stood and walked to the bathroom. When he heard the footsteps stop he cracked an eye open and stared at his husband in the doorway. The man looked surprised to say the least. "What's wrong, Gabe?"

"Nothing. Was just checking the email and saw that a few things had been bought on the wishlist…" His voice trailed off, reading over the emails and staring at one item in particular saying it would be delivered tomorrow.

" _And_?"

" _And_ someone bought the giant dildo I showed you before. It was a joke item… I thought it was too expensive and no one would buy it…" He clicked on the email and checked the shipping.

Jack opened both his eyes and cleared his throat, "You mean the one as big as your arm? _That_ _one_?"

"Yes. Says it'll be here tomorrow too. And there's a note with it." Gabriel skimmed the note, then looked over it again, eyes going wide as he made sure he read it correctly. "It's from...Deadeye." Coming into the bathroom, he leaned against the counter. "Here's the note: Want to see the cameraman use this on Soldier. Close-up of hole please. How much to get cameraman to fuck Soldier for private show. Please. Deadeye."

In the bath, Jack turned the hot water on with his foot and laid back to process as the tub warmed, "You're joking, Gabriel. That's not him."

"He _really_ wants to see me fucking you, huh." Reyes locked his tablet screen and stared at Jack, crossing his arms on his chest and squinting. "So, how much am I worth for a private show, Morrison?"

Ignoring the question, he pointed at the tablet. "I want to look at his page. See what he's about."

"Just going to ignore me then." Unlocking his tablet, Gabriel went to CamMan and found Deadeye's page. Whistling low, he checked the public stats and raised his brows. "Damn, he's got a thousand monthly supporters, and a couple thousand followers. Wonder how many supporters you'd get if we turned it on, hmm."

Jack flicked water at him, "Don't you dare, Reyes."

Ignoring the water on his shorts, Gabriel started scrolling. "Looking at his pictures and this guy is handsome as hell, no wonder he has so many followers. Even the cowboy getup looks hot on him."

"You saying it wouldn't look good on me?"

Reyes stopped on a recent photo. The Deadeye fellow was sitting on the edge of his bed, feet on the ground and legs spread as his semi-hard cock hung down between them with a Prince Albert poking out of the foreskin. The cowboy hat from all the other photos was covering his face, almost like he was in the middle of putting it on. He had a nice body, thighs and arms thicker than most of the younger men on the site. Looking past him, the skyline in the window looked oddly familiar…

"Let me see him."

The voice yanked his attention from the skyline and had him turning the tablet around before he could figure out why it bothered him.

"You're right, he's a handsome man. Looks good." Jack grabbed the pouf and held it out. "Trade me and wash my back."

Grabbing the pouf in a death grip, Gabriel sighed, "You're lucky I love you, old man."

Jack winked at him, smiling, "I am, aren't I." Taking the tablet, he started scrolling through Deadeye's other photos as Gabe scrubbed him. In nearly everything the man had the damn cowboy hat on in some capacity. One photo had it hanging off his dick like it was a wall hook. Then there was one picture Jack stopped at and stared.

The man was laying on his back, wrists bound behind him with chains connected from both his nipple piercings to his Prince Albert. Jack noticed a hand from someone off-screen was three fingers deep inside him. Another was tugging on the chain and squeezing his nipple. Jack was transfixed on his face, the sheer ecstasy and pleasure written all over it. The caption read: _Have a freebie y'all. Just showing off some of the content you get to see if you join and support me —D3ad3y3_

He realised Gabriel was staring over his shoulder when the hand on his back stopped moving. "He has a whole damn ladder on his dick, not just one bar like you."

"Subscribe to him Morrison."

"Why?" Looking over his shoulder at his husband, he tried to hide a grin.

"I want to see more, okay. The cowboy is hot and I want to see more of him. What else do I—"

Jack pressed his lips against Gabe's, silencing him and laughing when he pulled back. "You're right. He's damn hot. Let's see what all he's got, hmmm." Scrolling to the top of the page, he saw a banner saying there was a new post they could see if he subscribed. Selecting the post, it took him to the subscription page. Signing up, he refreshed D3ad3y3’s page and saw there were around a few hundred new posts for them to look at. Some of the tags for filtering at the top drew his attention: Anal, Jerking off, Fisting, Blow jobs, Restraints, Sounding. The list went on.

Behind him Gabriel hummed, “He’s into some kinky shit…”

Reading the new post, Jack clicked into and watched as the video buffered and the picture set loaded in beside it. One of the first pictures was a close up of his dick, cum leaking from the slit and down the ring. A few more were of him playing with his cum as it settled into his abs. When the video started playing there were soft pants and moans, then a voice with a country drawl saying how close he was. In the corner of the screen there was a laptop.

Watching closely Jack realised it was his stream from earlier tonight.

Gabriel let out a soft gasp and whispered, “Shit Jack, he’s jerking off to you!”

Nodding, he felt himself getting hard, the cool air touching his wet dick as it rose from under the water. His breaths got heavy as the younger man climaxed and blew his load, cum landing on his hairy chest and stomach. When it showed his face, he winked and shot his tongue out to lick up the cum on his face and beard. 

Gabriel grunted beside him, “Shit, see what else he has.”

“In a sec, Gabe.” Going to the man’s main page, he clicked the direct message button and started typing: _You said you wanted a private show? Let’s talk about it._

Back on the man’s page, he picked the Sounding filter. A few posts showed up, all of them having both photos and videos. One thumbnail was just his cock fully erect, with a sounding plug in it. The ring holding the plug in place was just below his cock's mushroom head, and a small vibrator was attached. Tapping play, they could hear the vibrator buzzing, and then a finger was reaching down and pressing on the tip of the sound sticking out of his urethra, pushing it a little deeper as a long, heavy moan filled their ears from off camera.

“Reyes, I want to do that to you…” 

He bit Jack’s ear, “You should do it on stream. I’m sure they’d really love this kind of shit.” Kissing his husband’s cheek, he moved back to his ear and whispered, “ _Then_ I’ll let you do it to me when you fuck me. How’s that sound?”

“Like a damn promise.”

On screen, D3ad3y3 was about to climax, the sound still plugging him with the vibrator on. They noticed the sound was hollow when his cum started leaking and squirting out of it, running down the series of barbells on his cock and dripping off his balls as his dick continued to throb and pulse. Both men were speechless as they watched a large gush of cum leak out of his cock before the video ended and the thumbnail showed itself again.

"Why the hell didn't we check him out before, Jack?"


	3. Chapter 3: Jesse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Private Show (yet), but we're almost there. As an aside (can't remember if I've said it here and not just on my Twitter but oh well) Jack and Gabriel did undergo SEP type stuff in this AU (reason for their stamina/size/strength/etc) but it wasn't to fight Omics or such, just some weird shit the military was doing because...military. They've both been a little messed up by it, but Gabriel got some more physical changes that Jack didn't.
> 
> And AO3 formatting doesn't seem to want to cooperate with me this morning so sorry if something looks weird/unaligned...

Jesse was staring at the message icon. It was filled in with red and had a one on the corner. He knew it was from another verified account.

He had an idea of which one.

And he was terrified to open it.

Slowly dragging the mouse over to it, he clicked a little too hard and held a baited breath as the new page loaded.

At the top of the list was S0ldi3r76. Clicking on it, the message was staring him in the face.

_S: You said you wanted a private show? Let’s talk about it._

His hands were shaking as they rested on the keyboard.

"What the fuck do I say…"

_Yes. How about—_

He deleted that.

_You got my note?_

Scolding himself, he whispered, "No _shit_ they saw it, idiot." Then he deleted that too.

_D: How much for one?_

Pressing enter so he couldn't overthink it more, he let out a shaky breath and closed the tab, trying his best to focus on checking the engagement on his recent posts. Noticing there were a few new subscribers, he clicked into his stats to check out which tiers the people had signed up for. Eyes constantly flicking over to the message icon, he just opened a new tab and went to his email to distract himself entirely. 

Cleaning out the bad brand deals, the obvious scams, and the other content makers just wanting to use him, he noticed a few emails had been sent confirming items on his wishlist had been purchased. Clicking on the first one to investigate, he was interrupted when the CamMan tab started flashing and a few small _dings_ told him he had new messages.

His heart started beating faster, his mind going into overdrive as he clicked the tab. In the top right corner the envelope was coloured red again and there was a dot on it with a four.

"Shit."

McCree clicked the direct message and opened it.

_S: Why so direct?_

_We can talk about it._

_So do you want me to use the dildo you bought me on stream? Or just for you?_

_Thanks for that by the way._

Watching the small bubble pop up as the other person typed, Jesse kept staring.

_S:_ _We saw your stuff. Real fucking hot._

"My stuff? The hell…" Checking his new subscribers, he saw Soldier’s profile was in the list. "Oh shit!" He clicked back to the message and started typing.

_D:_ _Sorry bout that. Never expected to be talkin to ya to begin with._

He was a bundle of nerves as the other person typed.

_S: We just want to talk. You wanted a private show and we just want to give you what you want. There's nothing to worry about._

"We?" Jesse asked himself, and then started typing again, hands still shaking.

_D: Who's we?_

_S: My husband and I. You call him cameraman._

"Husband!?" McCree nearly yelled, thinking back to the numerous livestreams and realising he never saw a ring on the man's finger. Maybe he just… didn't wear one. Or maybe he just doesn't wear it on camera.

_S: He does have a question for you, if you don't mind answering it._

_D: Shoot_

_S: Do you live in LA? Or somewhere close?_

_D: Why ya askin?_

_S: Is that a yes?_

Staring at the blinking cursor, Jesse weighed his options. He could lie and say no, or say yes and see what happened. McCree knew something, somewhere in his gallery of content gave it away anyways. Otherwise, why would they ask…

_D: Yea. I do. Now tell me why ya wanna know._

_S: What if I told you that your private show could be a little more… personal._

_If you wanted that is_

Mumbling to himself, he heard his phone start vibrating on the nightstand and flinched when he heard Ashe's ringtone.

_D: What's that supposed to mean?_

Getting up from his desk, he rushed to grab his phone, nearly tripping over his boots at the foot of the bed. "What!?"

"That any way to greet an old friend?"

"I told you to not call me anymore Ashe."

"Well, I figured ya'd like ta know…"

Behind him there was a _ding_ and he saw a new message on the screen. Sitting back down again, he read it twice as Ashe droned away in his ear.

_S: Exactly what it sounds like. We meet up. You get your private show. In person._

"Jesse McCree! Are you even listenin’ to me!?"

"No, Ashe, I'm not." He set the phone down and went to hang up, the woman on the line yelling at him to not hang up as he touched the end call button.

_D: How much is this gonna cost me?_

_S: Meet us here tomorrow at 16:00. And wear the cowboy hat. It's a good look on you._

An address was sent next.

_S: Not everything has to be a transaction. Just meet with us, and then we can go from there._

******

Jesse was standing out front of the diner. It was a small, but very busy place and had more outside seating than inside.

Pushing his cowboy hat back as he stepped inside the door, he stopped at the hostess stand and looked around the bustling place. A countertop ran the length of it, diving the whole place horizontally. The kitchen behind the counter was full of busy cooks and plates moving as waiters bounced between the booths along the wall. Above the counter was a bright green neon sign with the restaurant's name in cursive. The walls were covered in squares of shiny stainless steel with designs punched into them and neon signs of some new and old well known drink brands.

The place felt homey, almost like the Panorama from his days back in the Gorge. He briefly wondered if the coffee there still tasted like dirt-water.

"Hello there Mister, is it just going to be you? Counter, booth, or outside?"

McCree looked at the woman. Her bright red hair was tied up in a messy bun with a pen stuck through it. She was giving him a bright smile, but he could tell she was tired when he looked her in the eyes.

Giving her his best smile, he shook his head, "No ma'am, I'm here to meet a… friend. He's got blonde hair, blue eyes, and kinda… broad in the chest."

She nodded and turned, pointing to the back corner of the place, "That him?" 

Following her finger, he looked at the man she was indicating. He had the same diagonal scars on his face as S0ldi3r76, the same blonde hair with greys at his temples, and the broad chest he'd seen so many times was covered by a tight, dark blue and red striped sweater. When those sky blue eyes locked onto his, he tore his gaze away to look back at the waitress. "I do believe that's him, thank ya for the help ma'am."

"You're welcome Sir, I'll be by the table for your drinks in a minute."

Jesse gave a short nod and tip of his hat, "Thank ya again."

As he walked to the table, all he could hear was his heart pounding in his ears. He'd never seen Soldier fully dressed before and for some reason it was really getting to him. He knew what this man looked like in the buff and he'd never met him before. Knew all the scars across his body. What his ass looked like when he had something in it. 

Stopping at the table, Jesse looked at the man, holding his gaze. That familiar, rough voice came out before he could ask his question.

"Sit down, Deadeye."

McCree sat, staring at the man. "Holy shit. You're Soldier 76…"

"In the flesh. And please, just call me Jack."

"Jack…" 

"And your name is…? Unless you just want to be called Deadeye…" Jack eyes bounced up and looked over his shoulder, watching something or someone behind him. He assumed it was the waitress coming by.

"Oh, um, the name's Jesse. Jesse McCree."

This time Jack didn't speak, it was another familiar voice.

The Cameraman.

"You've even got the perfect name for a Cowboy, Mr. Jesse McCree."

Looking up beside him, he saw another broad, and _very_ built man on par with Jack. The hoodie he had on seemed a tad too tight, clinging to his more hourglass shaped upper body. He was wearing sweatpants that looked like they were painted on his thick, muscular thighs. Sliding his gaze back up, he noticed the man was wearing sunglasses and a beanie. Small scars ran down both his cheeks, the ends peeking out from under the glasses. His wide grin was framed by a well trimmed goatee.

"And you look just as good in person too."

Jesse watched the man sit down beside Jack in the booth before he reached across the table, offering his hand.

"Call me Gabriel. I'm the cameraman."

Taking it, Jesse's hand was squeezed _hard_ as he returned the shake and nodded at him, "Ya do… ya do good work…with the camera…an' all that…"

McCree watched Gabriel nod once, the man grinning as he looked over at Jack, lifting a brow and the corner of his lip as he said, "Well, well, we've got him tongue tied, Jack."

To his left he heard the distinct clacking of heels, and then felt a body standing beside him. It was the woman from the hostess stand.

"What can I get you three to drink?"

Jack spoke first, "We'll take two coffees. Bring a pot if you could please, we'll go through it fast."

Gabriel added on, "And bring some milk and sugar please."

The waitress nodded, then looked at Jesse, "How about you?"

He looked at her name tag, "I'll take the same. Thank ya, Cara."

Watching her walk away, he turned to look back at the two men. "So, why'd ya wanna meet in person? Do ya do this with all the people who wanna pay to watch you? Isn't this a lotta work for that?"

Gabriel shook his head. Jesse could feel his hard gaze from behind the dark glasses. "No. He's never had anyone ask for me to be involved. Usually it's just him and some of the toys someone bought for him. I'm just the cameraman after all…" shrugging as he trailed off.

Jack bumped Gabriel with his elbow, "You know you're more than that, Gabe," then Jack held Jesse's gaze, "But, I've always seen your name in the chat and supporting me, I just never really thought to look at any of my fan's pages. Then you bought the toy—"

Jesse jumped when Gabriel pointed at him suddenly, "Which I added to the list as a joke! Never thought someone would buy something that big…" Gabriel chuckled as he opened the menu, and Jesse assumed, started looking over it, "Where do you even put something that big…"

"And then he read your note. But I didn't believe it was you, so I made him check your page and we saw how…"

Gabriel cleared his throat, still looking at the menu, "Handsome, you were…"

"So we wanted to do it for you since you've always been there for me, _and_ I love to please my fans."

" _But_ , I don't want to be on camera. So when we were scrolling through your content, which, by the way is some amazing stuff, _damn_ you're sexy as hell being fucked, I noticed some familiar locations you were at. Places around here."

Jack reached over and took the menu from his husband, "So we asked to meet you since you said you lived close. We do want to give you a private show…"

Gabriel finished the sentence, "Just in person. If that's alright with you."

McCree continued silently listening, his mind still processing that the hottest man in his sex fantasies was talking to him in person, _and_ that the cameraman was hotter than he could've imagined. They were offering to have sex for him. They were telling him they thought _he_ was handsome.

Jesse was losing his mind. He didn't know what to say. He'd met numerous pornstars and content creators he jerked off to for his own page and he'd never felt like this.

Jesse McCree was finally at a loss for words.

"Here's your coffees!" A tray hit the edge of the table beside him, and then the woman's free hand moved fast to transfer everything to the table. He watched as two carafes, three mugs, a sugar pourer, and a regular glass of milk were placed on the table. As Cara tucked the tray under her arm, she smiled at them, "Do y'all need a few more minutes with the menu?"

Jack nodded, "Yes please, thank you."

"I'll be back 'round in a bit then fellas." She winked at Jesse, giving him a small smile.

McCree watched her walk away, mentally trying to buy himself some time. "I've… I don't know what to say. You really want me to watch y'all fuck. In person?"

He watched Gabriel grab a mug and the sugar, pouring a hefty amount of sugar in before taking the coffee and nodding as he poured, "Yup. That about sums it up."

Jesse just watched, everything finally sinking in, "So, what the hell is all this? A joke?"

Jack grabbed the other carafe and filled his own mug, "Nope. Not at all."

Nodding slowly, Jesse looked between, "So, yer place or mine?"

He watched as they looked at each other, the two men silently having a conversation with looks alone. They both looked directly at him and spoke in unison, "Ours."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! I hope the set-up is nice!! I like Jesse being sorta dumbfounded about finally meeting (basically) his idol in person to watch him have sex with his Husband. AND they think HE'S hot too!! Mind Blowing moment for the Cowboy right here. Let's see where it goesssssss


	4. Chapter 4: Jack and Gabriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse gets his show. In person. And he can touch!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter is around 4.5k words long. Took me a bit to get it wrote, (sorry) but I hope y'all like it. Honestly just love Jesse being nervous and weird around the men of his sexual fantasies.
> 
> As if they wouldn't want the Cowboy's Dick either.
> 
> I'm posting this a little late for me, so apologies if there's big errors or anything.

Jack put the truck in park and killed it, watching the younger man sitting between him and Gabriel gawk.

“What the fuck is this house!? And this truck! Where'd ya get a Chevy this nice, Jack?”

Gabriel grunted and swung his door open, “Ooooh nooo, _why_ are you a truck man too.” Closing the door a _tad_ bit harder than needed, he followed up with, “I'll be in the house whenever you two are finished jerking each other off.”

Jack gave a fully body laugh and opened his door, getting out and waiting for Jesse to slide off the bench seat behind him. “Well Jesse, at least I know you have good taste in trucks.”

They both walked around and stood in front of the truck, admiring her. She was a navy blue, '65 Chevy with a white roof. Every piece of chrome on her was shiny and new. The bench seat was black leather with a dark red trim, and the interior matched.

“She's a damn beauty, Jack.”

He nodded, “That she is. Took some time to get her rebuilt, but it was worth it.”

Gabriel stood in the door, watching the other two men stand and talk. Grumbling to himself, he turned around as said, “That fucking _truck_.”

Walking to the liquor cabinet, he grabbed his favorite whiskey and poured a few fingers in a glass. Taking a sip, he walked out back to the patio and reset the weight machines, then fixed the dumbbells they'd knocked over when they started fucking during their morning workout.

He heard the front door open and footsteps coming inside, then the men's laughter carrying through the house. When they walked into the living room, Gabriel turned around and watched them through the glass doors. Pushing his sunglasses back up his nose, he took another sip of whiskey and grinned to himself. He knew Jack was charming, hell, that's how the man had gotten him into bed in the middle of combat. But the golden boy was working them _hard_ tonight, and Jesse was melting in his hands as he walked him around the living room.

“Seriously, what the hell is this house? How's it so big?”

Jack walked up behind Jesse, putting his hand on the man's lower back, gently pulling him closer against his side, “It's nice, huh. Took us awhile to settle down somewhere, but we finally did.”

Opening the sliding door, Gabriel stepped inside and lifted his glass, “Want a drink?” He walked over to the liquor cabinet and refilled his glass. Grabbing another, he poured some whiskey and passed it to Jesse, with a wink. The man had a mechanical arm and Gabriel hadn't seen anything like it in some time. It seemed to be an older model, with some modifications that made him arch a brow in interest. 

“Y'all were in the military?”

Reyes looked at where the man was pointing on the wall. It was a single shelf holding both of their memorabilia from back then. In the center was a photo of their squad, flanked on the left and right by boxes displaying both men's medals and awards. Gabriel was the Squad Leader and Jack was his second-in-command. They were inseparable.

When he was picked for a special program, top secret and _entirely_ illegal, he recommended Morrison go with him, otherwise he wouldn't go.

The next day both men were taken away from their squad.

Gabriel nodded and pressed his lips into a line, “Yeah, we served for a few years together.”

Jack walked over to the shelf, taking down the photo and showing it to Jesse, “This was our squad. Me and Gabriel started out as friends—”

“You were _annoyingly_ chipper about _everything_ and it got on my nerves…”

“—And then we nearly died a _few_ too many times. Who knew almost dying in each other’s arms would make you realize you loved each other.” He put the photo back up on the shelf and turned to look at McCree. “But hey, we got our amazing bodies out of it!”

Gabriel watched Jesse take another drink, then nodded at Jack as he walked towards the hall that led to the other rooms in the house, “Come on Jesse, bedroom's this way.”

“So, y'all never answered me before, but how much is this gonna cost me?”

Jack was following the other two men down the hall, but when they walked by the Cam Room he stopped, “I'll meet you two in there. Let me get your toy.”

“Where’s he going?”

Opening the bedroom door, Gabriel answered Jesse, “That's the room we use for his photos and most videos. We keep most of the sex toys in there too.”

“Y'all got a whole room for that?”

“When CamMan started getting bigger, we converted the guest room. Made it easier to have a whole room setup for it versus try and keep using our bedroom.” Reyes turned the lights on and walked around the bed to his side.

Walking into the bedroom, Jack dropped the box on the bed, watching it bounce in place. “Thing's heavy as hell.”

“You two're doing it again.”

They both turned and looked at Jesse standing at the foot of the bed. Reyes cut his eyes to Jack, glad he still had the sunglasses on before asking, “Doing what?”

“Not telling me a price. I wanna pay y'all for this, like I said I would. Now just tell me how much.”

Jack hummed for a second then said, “Twenty dollars. That sound good?”

“An hour?”

“No. Just twenty dollars. That way you'll stop getting angry. We already told you not everything needs to be a transaction.”

“But that makes no sense. Why am I _here_ for this if you don't want me to pay you!?”

Sitting down on the bed, Jack pointed at the chair in the corner of the room, waiting for Jesse to sit down. When the man finally did, he asked, “Will paying us help get you off? Is that what you want? Because we can do that for you.”

“Well, no, I just—”

Jack just started speaking, interrupting the other man, “Okay. Good. Shut up. Sit in the chair and enjoy the show.”

Reyes bent over and dragged the box to his side of the bed, opening it and lifting the dildo out to drop it on their pillows. “It was fun working you open for this last night. Should be easier tonight at least.” He chuckled and took his sunglasses off, looking back and forth between Jack and Jesse, bracing himself for when the younger man noticed his eyes.

“Wait, wait, hold up a second…”

Reyes cleared his throat, meeting Jesse's eyes, “Stop overthinking it. Just let it be. Have fun. Tell us what you want us to do.” He knew the man had noticed his eyes were different when his eyes went wide.

“Your…”

“ _What did I say_? Stop overthinking. Just sit there.” Gabriel stood and started undressing. When he pulled his hoodie off the ' _oh shit_ ' from Jesse had him grinning to himself. Bending over to pull his sweats off, he readjusted his cock and balls in his jockstrap after he kicked them off. He felt Jesse's eyes on him, but didn't acknowledge the man, instead watching Morrison.

Jack had started undressing too, throwing his clothes in the corner by the closet as he crawled onto the bed and pulled Gabriel into a kiss, “Can't wait for you to fuck me Gabriel…”

“You went commando, why am I not surprised. You would've let him fuck you in the damn bathroom.”

Laying down on his back and rolling his nipples, Jack grinned, “You know I love a good quickie.” He looked over at Jesse. The man was still fully clothed. “Just say if there's something you want us to do, okay?”

Gabriel opened the nightstand drawer and grabbed the new bottle of lube, dropping it on Jack's chest. Grabbing his legs, he pulled Morrison to the edge of the bed and got down on his knees. He had his mouth on Jack's cock before the man could protest, threading his tongue through the ring and biting it with a tug. As his husband got hard, he worked him deeper into his mouth, teasing Jack’s length with his tongue and teeth. Getting the ring to the back of his mouth, he swallowed around his whole length and gagged himself for a moment.

Jack was focused on the hot, slick warmth, the tongue tugging on his ring like the expert Gabriel was. The plastic click told him what was coming and he got ready, relaxing himself as he felt two of Gabe's thick fingers pressing against him. When they slipped in he grabbed Gabriel's head and held him in place as he rocked up and fucked his throat with a loud moan, “ _Fuck_ , I love your mouth, Gabe.” The man hummed around him before curling his fingers and pressing hard on his prostate, making him cry out and let go.

Reyes pulled off Jack's cock and grabbed his waist, lifting his lower half up and putting his legs over his shoulders. “And I love your ass, Jackie.” Before his husband could reply, he shoved his tongue into his hole and started eating him out, pushing globs of spit into him as he teased the ring of muscle with a finger. Grabbing Morrison's cock, he started jerking him off, going slow and long, teasing the heavy ring every other stroke. 

Their pants were all that filled the air until Jack groaned and said, “ _C’mon Gabe_ , I'm ready.”

Stopping everything right then, he laid Jack down on the bed, holding his gaze and shaking his head, “We aren't doing this for _you_. We're doing this for _him_. If _he_ wants me to fuck you, I will. If not…” He shrugged and looked over at Jesse.

The boy had dropped his hat on the floor; his shirt pulled off and dropped beside it. His jeans were unzipped, a hand was on his crotch and the other on his nipple, squeezing and rubbing both with his mouth hanging open as he stared at them.

Gabriel held his gaze and said, “McCree, tell me what you want.”

“I want… I want ya… to fuck him.”

Jack chuckled and wrapped his legs around Reyes' waist as he pulled him down for a kiss. Grabbing the waistband on his jockstrap, he pulled it and let go, the band slapping hard against his ass. “Let's get your dick out, Gabe.” He rolled them over and straddled Gabriel, giving Jesse a direct view of his ass. One hand grabbing the ring in Gabe's nipple, he tugged; the other hand slid into the jock and grabbed his husband's cock and balls, pulling them out the side. Grabbing the lube, he held it out behind himself. “Get him ready for me, Jesse, if you would.” Within a second the bottle was snatched out of his hand, and the lid opened.

Gabriel rocked up into the hand on his dick, the man _really_ focused on getting lube all over him based on the fingers slowly rubbing around his head as his foreskin was pulled back.

“He's ready, Jack.”

Reaching around, Jack grabbed Reyes and lined him up with his hole. Slipping the head in, he sat down slowly, arching his back as he bent forward and moaned against Gabriel's chest, “God, I love your dick…”

Gabe grunted as Morrison bottomed out on him. Grabbing Jack's face, he kissed him and rocked up, grinning and bouncing his brows as he broke the kiss, he cleared his throat and asked, “You got a good view, Jesse? You can get closer and touch… if you want…”

The chair scraping was all the answer he needed.

Scratching his nails down Jack's back, he gripped his ass and started fucking him hard, the slaps of their skin getting louder as he sped up. Morrison was bent over him, panting against his ear as he rolled his hips and slowed down, almost pulling all the way out of him before thrusting up into him hard. Jack's pants became a whisper in his ear, “I want him to fuck me…”

“I know you do. And I want to see it.”

Rolling them over, Gabriel got on his knees and started thrusting hard and deep. He gripped Jack's waist hard as he pulled his husband to meet every one of his thrusts. Knowing he was getting close, he looked over his shoulder and asked, “In or out?”

“Wait… you're askin' me…”

“You're in control. Tell me.”

“Inside.”

From the bed, Jack moaned, “ _Fuck_ _yes_ , Gabe!”

He started fucking fast and hard, his grip on Jack’s waist leaving faint handprint bruises as slammed against him. When he got to the edge, he felt his rhythm give and his husband start clenching down on him, making the tight warmth tighter. Burying himself as deep as he could get, he reached his peak. Rolling his hips as he finished, he pulled out and lifted Jack's ass. He was mess, cum and spit leaking out of him as his hole twitched and clenched. “Damn Jack, you're a mess.”

“I wanna see.”

Following Jesse's order, he moved to the side but still held Jack’s ass up. The boy's eyes were blown wide and nearly all black with lust. He was naked now, jeans discarded beside the chair and cock fully erect. The man reached out and pushed two fingers into Jack, making him gasp and clench around them before he pushed deeper and scissored them, stretching Jack's loose hole open some more.

“The dildo. Where… where is it?”

“On the pillows. I'll get it.” Gabriel gently set Morrison's lower half down, Jesse adding two more fingers as he did. When he turned around McCree had a mechanical finger running up and down the underside of Jack's cock, teasing the semi-hard length as it leaked against his stomach. His other hand was working Morrison open, four fingers stretching Jack’s hole wide. Jesse was gathering his cum and using it as lube as it leaked out, pushing it back into him with his fingers. Gabriel just stared, the sight of Jack being stretched wide like last night was hot as hell and it was getting him hard again.

Jack gasped and his whole body twitched when Jesse's thumb started pushing against his hole. “ _Shit_ , Jesse.” 

“Damn Jack, he's nearly got his whole hand in you already. You _are_ an eager little whore aren't you?”

Gabriel grabbed the lube and squeezed a little more on Jesse's hand, nodding for him to continue. He bent over and pulled the hand away from Jack's cock, opening his mouth and tonguing the ring again before sucking the head in and licking all around it. He knew something had happened when Morrison grunted loud and let out a deep-throated, “ _Fuck_!”

Pulling off, he looked down and saw Jesse pushing the head of the dildo in, Jack's hole taking it easily now. When Jesse pushed more in, he noticed the way it took Jack's breath away as his husband balled his fists in the sheets.

“Breathe, Jack. Relax.”

Focusing on his breathing, Jack sucked in a shaky breath and let it out, reaching up and grabbing Gabriel's neck to pull him down close for a kiss. He gasped when Jesse pushed more of the dildo inside him, before pulling it out of him completely. “Dammit, that thing's so big.”

“It looks good fuckin' ya. The way your ass stretches for it…”

Right then he felt Jesse lining it up, pushing the head of it against his entrance, but not entering him.

“Already had half of it in ya, think ya can take the whole hog?”

Jack looked down at Jesse, “You should use it on yourself and see how big it is.”

Jesse met his eyes and grinned “Oh, I'd _love_ to show ya if ya'd let me…”

He felt the head enter him, filling and stretching him as it was pushed deeper this time, the angle pressing against something that wrung a loud cry out of him as he grabbed Gabriel and held onto him tight. He met Reyes' gaze and knew from the grin the man was about to torture him.

“Can I jerk him off, Jesse?”

“Hell yea, wanna see him cum while I'm fuckin' him with this.”

Gabriel bent down and kissed Jack, biting his lip as he pulled back with a smirk. He grabbed Morrison's cock and started stroking, smearing the pre he'd been leaking along his length. Bending over he licked the head and sucked it into his mouth, working him in slowly before deep-throating and swallowing around him. His other hand cupped Jack's balls, gently squeezing and tugging them.

Morrison was overloaded. His ass was being stretched and filled to its limit. Gabriel's mouth was on his cock and he was about to blow. He opened his mouth and all he could get out was, “ _So close…_ ”

Jesse started _fucking_ him hard with the dildo, the wet, squelching noises of it hollowing him out getting louder as Gabriel sucked harder on his cock.

He couldn't take it anymore.

When he felt Jack throb hard in his mouth, Gabriel got ready. Swallowing the first few shots of cum, he pulled off and jerked him hard through his climax, tugging on his balls and watching as ribbons of cum covered Jack's stomach and chest.

“He's fuckin' beautiful when he cums. So much better in person…”

Reyes looked at Jack's hole, watching it clench and squeeze on the toy, Jesse still giving shallow thrusts with it as Jack came, wringing more out of him. Without thinking, Gabe grabbed Jesse's chin hard and kissed him, moaning into the kiss when he felt Jack's eyes on them. Breaking it, he grinned and said, “He is, isn't he.” Stealing another kiss, he moved to whisper in his ear, “He wants you to fuck him, Jesse.” He sensed McCree's whole body go still, the young man slowly looking him in the eye.

“You bein’ serious?”

“Deadly. Hope you’re ready, Cowboy.”

Jack's body felt boneless and his balls hurt from coming so hard, but he knew he'd be ready for another round in a few minutes. His and Gabriel's libidos were a blessing and a curse. They could go all night, literally, and still be fucking in the morning. “Take that damn thing out of me please, I need a breather.”

Gabriel grabbed Jesse's hand and started pulling the dildo out. He watched the nearly foot and a half long silicone cock slide out of his husband. When the whole thing was out, he looked at his hole. It was puffy and loose, gaped open and leaking his cum and lube. He bet both his and Jesse's dicks could fit in him now.

He's always wanted to see Jack take two dicks…

Now was his chance, he just had to see about Jesse…

“Get up, Jack. Let Jesse get under you.” He pulled Jack up and nodded for Jesse to get on the bed. When the younger man got on his back, he turned Jack around and gave him a kiss and wink before helping him straddle Jesse. Gabriel got down on his knees on the floor between McCree's legs and grinned to himself at the sight. Jack's hole was twitching, already hungry for more. He grabbed Jesse's cock and ran his thumb up and down the ladder of barbells, humming low before he said, “Damn Jesse, yours are big. Do you think Jack'll be able to feel them?”

“Don't know, wanna find out?”

Jack was staring down at Jesse, watching the blush spread up his cheeks from his neck. He bent over and brought a hand up to grab his right nipple piercing, tugging on the horseshoe as he whispered against his lips, “Jesse McCree, I want you to _fuck_ me.” He pressed their lips together and devoured the gasps that escaped the man under him. Behind him he heard the wet slurping of a dick being sucked. Jesse's metal hand was on the back of his head, his flesh hand grabbing a nipple and tugging on the bar.

He felt a few fingers smearing something wet on his hole, and then he felt the head of a cock with a ring pressing against him. Breaking the kiss and leaning back, he splayed his one hand on Jesse's chest, the man's heartbeat pounding underneath it. Rolling his hips, he pushed down, feeling Jesse push up into him. Head hanging forward, he mumbled, “ _Goddamn_ , can feel every fucking ball…”

Gabriel was staring, mouth agape as his husband slowly fucked himself on Jesse's cock, watching the way his hole rubbed over each barbell. Jack started speeding up, Jesse rocking up to meet his downward pushes.

“Hey, Jack…”

Jack looked at Jesse from under his heavy eyelids, “Hmmmm…”

“I've… I've wanted to do this for so long. Wanted ta fuck ya for so long. Wanted ta see ya like this for so damn long.”

Chuckling, Jack let out a low, “Jesse…”

“Yea…?”

“Shut up, and _fuck me_ like you've wanted this.”

Gabriel could tell Jesse took the command seriously when his hands gripped Jack's waist hard and he started fucking him harder, the bed rocking as he picked up his pace. Pulling the chair close, he sat down and splayed his legs before grabbing his cock and stroking himself slowly as he watched, enthralled by the pair.

“Wish I had the camera, you'd both love to see this…”

Jack was panting, Jesse's cock hitting him _right there_ and sending a jolt through his entire body every time it hit the spot hard. “Next. Time.”

Below him, Jesse faltered and slowed down. The man's metal hand grabbed his chin and tilted his head to look him in the eyes.

“Next time!?”

Reyes laughed, standing up and stepping closer. Shoving two fingers inside Jack alongside Jesse's dick, he scissored them. “Why do you sound surprised? He's been begging for you to fuck him. You think he'd only want you _once_?” Lining his cock up against Jesse's, he rubbed his head up and down the length not inside Jack. “And what about _me_? Maybe I wanted you to fuck me too.”

He pushed a little and felt Jack's hole give, the head of his cock slipping in easily as the man let out a soft gasp.

“ _Damn_ , you're _loose_ Jackie.” Starting with shallow thrusts, he got deeper into Jack as Jesse started moving with him. He could feel the barbells on Jesse's dick rubbing against him, and damn it felt amazing. Couldn't imagine what Jesse would feel like inside him. Wrapping his arms around Jack, he held him tight against his chest and started thrusting up into him hard and slow. He nipped Jack's ear and asked, “How's it feel, Jack? Both of us fucking you?”

“Feels better… better than the dildo.” Jack could only gasp for breath as they worked their own rhythms inside him, the stretch of them both nearing that of the toy, but better. Gabriel started growling in his ear, shoving in harder and fucking the little breath he had left out of him. “You're both… fucking me up…” The same overwhelming sensations from the dildo rocked through him, he could barely breathe when they both hit him right and his body felt like it was jelly.

When Jesse spoke, they both looked down at him, “Gonna cum soon. Where do ya… where ya want it?”

Gabriel answered before Jack could with a simple, “Inside.”

“ _Oh, hell yeah_.”

Gabriel knew Jesse came from that, the man’s cock pulsing against his, the hot cum running down their dicks. Shoving as deep as he could get, he shot his second load for the night. Pulling out fast, he sat back in the chair and watched both their loads leak out of Jack and down Jesse's cock and balls, “That's a damn sight, both of us leaking out of you.”

Lifting himself, Jack rolled off the man and spread out like a star on the bed. “My ass is sore.”

“S'that a good or bad thing?”

Jesse rubbed his eyes and sat up, looking down at his crotch. His dick was covered in cum, still semi-hard and resting against his stomach. It twitched when Jack spoke, the man’s rough, lusty voice affecting him.

“I’ll feel it in the morning for sure.”

Trying to keep his voice steady, he asked, “So, how 'bout a shower?”

Jack hummed a negative, “I'm too tired.”

Gabriel pointed at the bathroom, “Shower’s in there. We’ll be here.” He waited until the man opened the door and added, “Waiting.”

******

Jack was pressed against his chest, hand absentmindedly rubbing his back as he listened to the shower run. When it shut off, he looked down at his husband, “You want him to stay the night?”

“He's going to try and leave though.”

They both stared at the bathroom door. When it opened, they watched a naked McCree walk out, hairy chest flushed red with his wet hair brushed back. He looked at them and his face got a shade redder. “Thank ya both for… all this.”

Jack rolled off Gabe and sat back against the headboard, following Jesse across the room with his eyes. “No, thank you for joining us.”

Gabriel cleared his throat loudly, “Where are you going Jesse?”

The man looked at them, terror creeping into his eyes, “Home?”

“Why?”

“'Cuz we're… done now?” He already had his hat and shirt in his hands, and was bending down to grab his boots.

“Stay the night. We can take you home in the morning.”

“I’ll just take an Uber, it's not a—”

“Jack, tell him you want to stay.”

Scooting over to make space in the bed, Jack met Jesse's gaze and nodded towards the empty spot, “Stay with us. No need to run away.”

“I don't wanna bother y'all in the morning.”

“Are you always this bull-headed?” Gabriel shook his head, sighing. “Get in the bed, Jesse. We'll take you home in the morning. And who knows maybe we'll have another round before we drop you off.”

They watched as the man debated whether to get in bed or not. He looked away and stared at the chair, slowly dropping everything in his hands on it. 

“Y'all _are_ gonna kill me, huh. Fuck my brains out, then blow 'em out. The perfect revenge plan.”

Both of them chuckled as Jesse climbed into bed, getting between them and looking back and forth at them. Turning the lights out, they lay down and pressed against Jesse, trapping him between them. 

“How much did Ashe pay y'all? This is some shit she'd do. Buy a night of sex with the men of my dreams, just to have them kill me in my sleep.”

Jack started laughing hard, making Gabriel grin and shake his head, “We don't even know an Ashe. Go to sleep, Jesse. We’ll see you in the morning.”

Reyes hummed, “And we’re light sleepers. No sneaking away.”

“Are ya sure yer not trying to kill me? Cuz it sounds like I won’t be waking up.”


End file.
